


Unconscious confession

by JuniperLemon



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Injured Steve, Love Confession, M/M, Short, Stony - Freeform, Super Soldier, caring Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniperLemon/pseuds/JuniperLemon
Summary: Steve's pretty injured and unconscious when Tony starts making a confession: He loves him.





	

Sirens and the sound of people screaming are what first broke into his consciousness. Second to do so was pain. The deep, unending pain. His hip throbbed like the beating of a drum, his shoulder felt as though it would never move again and his ankle... well, the less said about that the better. He had yet to open his eyes but Steve's body was already assessing the situation around him. A part of army training that had yet to leave him. 

The next thing he noticed, surprisingly late considering, was that someone had their arms wrapped around him and were rocking slightly while muttering under their breath, "I love you. I love you. Come back. I love you." Over and over again obsessively. 

The soldier recognized the voice but it took his muddled brain a few moments to place it: Tony Stark. The billionaire playboy he'd only just begun to see eye to eye with, 

The man's hands, wrapped in iron gloves, gripped Steve tightly as he moved and tears slipped down his cheeks. Desperation oozed in his tone as he begged the unconscious man to come back to him. He held the Captain tight and squeezed him against his chest. Steve could feel the cold of his metal helmet pressed against his cheek. 

The pressure against Steve's shoulder caused him to slip back under for a moment. This time, when he awoke, he felt more present so attempted to open his eyes. His eye lids twitched but Stark didn't notice as he was still crying over the limp body. The chaos around them didn't seem to deter the Iron clad hero.

"I love you. I'm so sorry. I love you." He continued chanting.

After several more seconds, Steve eventually managed to crack open his eyes and make something akin to a word slip from his throat.

"'ony?" His voice rasped. 

"Steve?! You're okay? Thank god." He squeezed him tightly but stopped when Steve let out a quiet sound of pain. "Are you hurt? Where do you hurt?" The words fell from his lips. "You're a super soldier! I thought you were invincible or something." 

"Wha' happened?" He managed to ask. 

"The building got blown up. You were just done evacuating people when it went. You were on the freakin' roof!" 

Steve pulled a face, "39 floor drop? Yeah, I think even a super soldier might have a few cuts and bruises." He winced as Stark's shifting about caused pain to flood through him again. However, Cap's mind quickly moved onto something else, "Did you mean what you said?" 

"When?" He shifted uncomfortably.

"That you love me?" 

"I... well, it's... I think..." The billionaire's words stumbled and his tongue was heavy like lead. 

"Because I love you too." Steve spoke to elevate Tony's stress. 

The genius froze and peered down at the injured man as a look of disbelief and awe covered his features. Gently, he leant down and pressed his lips to Steve's. They were soft but responsive. Tony's stomach fluttered. 

He managed to find his voice, "I'm glad you're alive... I love you." 

They were in a world of their own; the noise of the ambulances and fire trucks couldn't destroy this perfect moment they'd made together. Despite Steve's injuries, this was probably the best moment of his life. 

"Perhaps you can do this injured Super soldier a favor and get me out of a war zone?" Steve smiled as he chuckled. 

Tony didn't need to be told twice and quickly gathered up the heavy man and took off to deliver him to safety.


End file.
